pitiful hatred
by ironic lust
Summary: Pity and hatred are hurtful things they both follow and fight one other for one of those thing which hurts the other.
1. Chapter 1

Hate is an opinion on how we perceive on how we choose to see many things how we should feel towards that certain thing. We choose to hate someone we decide to hate a certain food or even a memory but because we have decided to hate it, it is by choice of our own will to hate. Hate is a strong word that people tell us not to use but love is also strong yet people throw it around as if it was a simple piece of trash. Most hate is taught but some learn to hate on their.

There was no wind just light from the moon and the sandy ground of Hueco Mundo and the two espada one standing the female unscathed from their fight this was Neliel the third espada and there was the tall lanky male bleeding on the ground laying down heaving how tired he was This is Nnoitra the eighth espada soon to be the fifth.

"I hate you Neliel." Nnoitra said out loud towards the wind where Neliel was standing.

"Why. Why do you hate me, you say you hate me yet you never say why you hate me?" Neliel asked firmly.

"There isn't a reason I hate you I just do."

"Not good enough"

"Nothing is ever good enough for you, bitch." Nnoitra yelled.

"You believe nothing is enough for me but I have had enough of you of your constant want and will to fight with me do you not tire of losing?"

"Fuck off you little bitch, one day you will lose."

"And if that day is to come I will accept my defeat unlike you who continues to fight me, but I do not see that day happening anytime soon."

"Leave already you stupid bitch."

"Fine." Neliel said before she left.

Nel thought of what could have happened as she roamed Las Noches.

" What if I hadn't become a hollow would I still be a wandering spirit waiting and wanting or what if a soul reaper had gotten to me would I be living where master Aizen comes from the soul society or would I be a soul reaper like him or maybe I could still be alive as a human?" Neliel stared at her hands. Nnoitra couldn't and wouldn't understand this he was once a weak still pitiful hollow roaming wandering either by himself or with others to kill their kind she had done the same too but it was too survive for all she knew, to him it was also for fun.

"Idiot, it's not fun I just wish he would get that through that thick head of his." Neliel told herself.

Nnoitra sat on a rock his body aching from the fight he got in with Neliel not long ago his cuts were healing but his thoughts on her weren't she wanted her to seem him in a better light not just a complete animalistic egotistical beast, but he knew that he couldn't just change it's not normal for anyone just to mend to another's wish.

"Fucking bitch get that through your brain I just can't change because you want me too I am who I am." Nnoitra screamed before staring at the white sandy ground.

"I am strong I want you to know that so you can stop following me around like a fucking shadow, that pity you throw at me doesn't change me it just frustrates me it makes me want to kill you even more." he said before picking up some sand and letting it fall back down.

"I hate you so much Neliel." Nnoitra said staring at the moon.

"I feel sorry for you Nnoitra." Neliel said staring at the sand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: to the people reading this thanks you guys I hope you like this story I don't know if I'm doing well or not but if you like this thanks this story if it gets reviewed well I'll continue making more chapters I'm also open to ideas on what to do with the story or ideas on who to write about.**

"Hatred the anger of the weak." Neliel thought. when our hatred is violent it sinks us beneath those we hate. To be angry is to revenge the faults of others on ourselves. No one can be despised by another until he has learned to despise himself, Hatred is the coward's revenge for being intimidated, Never in this world can hatred be calmed by hatred it can only be calmed by love and caring or non-hatred it is the law of life.

But in the two paths of hatred and love only one may win.

"I hate her so much." Nnoitra said slamming himself down on his bed.

Tesla Nnoitra fraccion stood at the door to his master's room.

"Master who do you hate if I may ask."

"Neliel, who do you think I was talking about dumbass."

"Sorry you're right it was a dumb question for me to ask Nnoitra." Tesla said nervously.

"Yeah whatever, Tesla."

"Master may I ask something?" Tesla asked nervously.

"What is it?"

"Well umm if I may ask…"

"HURRY UP AND JUST ASK ALREADY!"

"Why do you hate Neliel?"

Nnoitra lifted himself onto a sitting position his face had a questioning look as he stared at tesla.

"Is that any of your business?" Nnoitra said with a pang of anger and confusion.

"I'm sorry Nnoitra you're right I'll stay out of other people's business."

"I never said to stay out of peoples business I just said to stay out of mine, idiot, you can leave if you want now."

"Yes sir, thank you."

Neliel sat at her desk in her room staring out a small window she had. The sky was the perfect fake of day a baby blue the perfect puffy white clouds unmoving staying in the same place she never really liked the view since she knew it was all just an illusion Aizen had created in the sky she preferred the dark desolate moonlit Hueco Mundo.

It reminded her of Nnoitra and the many moments they had spent together there even if they weren't good memories.

Neliel sighed and stood up from her desk and moved to her bed she sat down on the edge and threw herself back her hair enveloping the sides of her face, she picked up her legs of the ground so all of her was on the bed and she fell asleep.

They walked in peace and silence through the meek lands of Hueco Mundo nothing disturbing them he walked in front his tall skinny frame only exaggerated even more by his height, She was tall too but for a women her wavy green hair flowing behind her only moving when she moved her curves outlined by the light of the moon. Neither of them dared speak afraid of starting an argument. And for the first time they both genuinely smiled for the time together but neither of them showed the smile to the other.

Neliel opened her eyes blinking back a tear from knowing it was just a dream.

"It was just a dream." She said softly holding back the urge to scream.

Neliel got off her bed she didn't know what time it was she just knew that she had to do something to get her mind of Him.

Neliel went to the bathroom and began undressing herself she stared at herself in the mirror.

"I would hate me too." Neliel said with a sigh.

She climbed into the shower and felt the warm water fall on her back. While she bathed her mind was still not at rest she imagined him climbing in the shower with her hugging her holding her touching her with care not wanting to cause her pain.

"Stop thinking about him you shouldn't make yourself crazy over someone who doesn't care about you." Neliel thought as she climbed out of the shower.

She wiped the steam from the mirror. Again she stared.

"I'm through with him." Neliel whispered to herself. "If he wants to win I will let him win.

Nnoitra lay on his bed hands behind his back. "I'm just getting starting with her.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked down the bleak white corridors of Las Noches her hair tracing her curves. He stared in wonder feet away. "Why does she dress like that, she has the body to dress less formal but she chooses to dress like that, fucking idiot."

He followed her hastily all the way outside. She knew he had been following her since she had left her room but Neliel was going to give him what he had wanted for such a long time. Neliel turned and stopped at the steps of las Noches. "How long have you been behind me, Nnoitra?" Neliel asked knowing the answer herself.

"How long do you think." Nnoitra said at the top of the steps feet away from Neliel.

"Long enough." She answered melancholy.

"So a fight then." Nnoitra said with a snakes tongue.

"Yes. But not here." Neliel said unsure of herself.

"Then where you stupid bitch I'm itching for this already."

"In the forest of menos where Aizen won't see us."

"Scared that he'll find your body naked torn and warped on the ground."

"No I'm afraid of something else." She said as she began walking from the Dome. "Let's go."

They walked silently they could have gone faster by using sonido but it was better this way in silence knowing something would change between the two although the silence didn't last long.

Nnoitra had been silently trudging behind Neliel eyeing her, her hair, her curves imagining her nude laying down next to him not speaking.

"So Neliel when you gonna let me get between those legs of yours." Nnoitra said abruptly.

Neliel stopped shocked of what she had just heard she hadn't expected him to say something sexual maybe something sexist but not this, never this.

Nel turned around and began walking towards him her hand came up and made contact with his cheek. Nnoitra's head snapped to the side before Neliel's hand completely left his face he snatched her hand and kept her near him.

"Let go of me." Neliel squealed.

"No." he said as he pushed their bodies closer


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is a short chapter but hopefully the next one will be longer I've had this chapter written for a long time but never posted it I don't even know why but here it is sorry if you don't like it I'll try harder.**

"Let go of me I said." Neliel said trying to get out of Nnoitra grip.

"Like I said before, no." He said back his free hand moving to her neck.

Nnoitra's hand rested on Neliel's chest now his fingers touching her covered neck making swirling motions around it.

"You know I hate woman but I love fucking them." Nnoitra said in a lust filled voice.

Neliel's eyes grew wider her body began to shake she had to do something to get out of this situation.

Neliel finally kicked her leg up aiming for Nnoitra's groin but he was fast and grabbed it.

"Really you thought I forgot you're legs are free." Nnoitra said before slamming Neliel to the ground.

Nnoitra lunged after her fallen body crawling over her his knees and hands to both her sides, she was trapped.

Nnoitra brought up one of his hands to her chest. "God these clothes don't suit you." He said ripping the shirt off her leaving different sized pieces of fabric on her torso.

"Stop Nnoitra." Neliel said kicking and squirming as Nnoitra's hand went for her skirt and pants.

Neliel lay on the ground now in her undergarments. Nnoitra just stared at her doing nothing but just looking her up and down.

He picked up Neliel and put her to his chest her ear to his mouth.

"I hate that I want you." Nnoitra whispered in Neliel's ear before he dropped her back to the white sandy ground and standing up.

She watched him as he left back to Las Noches her eyes never leaving him, was this his messed up way of hurting her because it hadn't worked it just confused her into caring to know more about him.

"What's wrong with you Nnoitra?" She thought before standing back up she picked up what was left of her clothes and put them back on and began to leave. "At least I won't return naked, I'll just say I ran into a bunch of menos, to keep him safe."


End file.
